Karma's Impossibilites
by DragonHeiress
Summary: Jack's latest boyfriend gets conned into housework, of course. Only, to Alex, his being there is a cruel act of God. Why? They know each other, of course....
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, sorry. First chapter is mostly boring, I apologize. Don't worry, it's not a romance... And be gentle, it's my first Rider fic.

-----------

Sitting in a restaurant, in a middle class part of town, Jack examined her date casually.

Jack was not a introvert. Despite being a housekeeper, or nanny, as some liked to call it; she had plenty of time to socialize and date. Even though having custody of a kid was just about the same as having one, that did not deter many potential suitors in the least.

She flicked her hair behind her and smiled at the man sitting across the table from her.

She was fairly interested in this one. He wasn't the overstuffed, cocky type, who ended up being annoying when they kept prattling on about themselves. Nor was he of the silent, 'whatever you want dear' brand who ended up being dominated in the relationship. No, this one had more style than that. He had some class, mixed ideally with some low-key personality traits. He was a gentleman well enough, but that didn't mean he was above asking her if she wanted a beer.

In short, he was just what she was looking for at the moment.

With all the craziness in her life since MI 6 had gotten their claws rooted in Alex's life, Jack had been looking for a convenient romance. Someone to go out with when she had time, who'd buy her nice things and help out around the house, but someone who didn't get all uptight and paranoid when she had to cancel plans unexpectedly.

Shane St. Andre was right for her. He had a good build, a steady job (military, she recalled but wasn't sure), and a life that was just as hectic as hers. Thus, she did not feel guilty when she had to pencil him out of her schedule when MI 6 decided to ornery and do something vile to Alex. Like getting him shot, for example...

She readjusted her dress strap idly. The more she thought about it, looking at her sort of boyfriend, the more she felt like she should make this relationship work. She decided then and there that she should try to breathe some life into this romance.

------------

Alex came down the stairs at a relaxed pace. He wasn't quite sure if he liked Saturdays anymore. Since MI 6 had more or less recruited him, he'd clung to those things familiar and stable in life. His house, Jack, school... And Saturday more or less threw him. In his mind, MI 6 was more likely to sneak up on him when they thought he was doing nothing so...

He heard the water going, and knew that Jack was in the shower, so he fixed himself some cereal and ate quickly. Jack had been dating some guy for weeks, so he hadn't seen her all that often, just a little after school. She claimed not to be seriously into him, but then again, Jack claimed a lot of things. Alex was all right with this; after all, she had a life too.

He finished his cereal. He'd decided he'd drop by Tom's and see if he was up to anything today. It was better than staying home and doing homework.

He stuck his bowl in the sink and headed for the door. Just as he reached it, he glanced out the window and his eyes and ears registered an impossibility.

Feeling like he'd just walked into the Twighlight Zone, he backtracked, and sat down. He had to contemplate this. Reaching no conclusion, other than MI 6 using some sort of mind disturbance technique, he stood up, looked out the window and had to sit down again. One plus one was not equaling two anymore.

He repeated to peek-then-sit-then-contemplate technique awhile longer, but still could not figure this out. Was he going insane? He didn't think so...

Finally he voice his thoughts. "Why the hell is Wolf mowing my front lawn...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Wolf was not in his "cheeriest" of moods.

Oh no, not at all.

So what if they'd been going out for a couple of months (only lately had Jack developed any REAL interest in him)? That did not yet qualify him for slave labor! He recalled the fact Jack had always been an industrious girl to begin with. He should have seen it coming. After all, she had custody of a kid. What was the brat's name? Alan? Aaron?

Not to mention the damn lawn had been designed by a mad landscaper. Angles and hills were popping up out of nowhere. It's as if the designers had been laughing at him when they designed the bloody thing.

He could imagine it. One landscaper tapping another. "Hey Charlie, look what I did." Handing over the blueprint, for a good laugh. "I meant it as a joke, but it's really going out that way." He looks around. "Did Matt see this?"

He finished what had to be the fifteenth hill. Damn jokers. He'd like to visit them. On duty. With his gun in hand. That'd show them.

"Why am I doing this?" he demanded of himself.

He spotted Jack coming out of the house, her curvy figure visible from here. Oh yeah. That's why.

Alex was still confused. In fact, he was so confused, that even stating the impossibility left him even more confused. So he sat there, confused beyond confusion, contemplating everything that made sense (1+12, yellow+bluegreen, MI6+Alextrouble) when Jack came down.

He could only stare at her in bafflement before asking weakly, "Who's outside?" Mentally he demanded, "Am I the only one who can see him? Am I going insane? I don't hear any voices telling me to blow things up…."

"Hm? Oh, that's Shane. My boyfriend. I got him to mow our lawn, since I can't seem to get someone else to do it," she shot him a dirty look.

Jack+boyfriend Wolf? Wolf+Jack Wolf in his house. Which is more or less equal to Wolf + Jack mowing his lawn. Suddenly it made sense.

Jack was industrious. Alex was an opportunist.

This isn't revenge, he told himself. It's karma. He felt a stab of wicked pleasure. He had no problem helping karma dish out Wolf's just desserts.

He looked at Jack with his big, big eyes. "Really? That's so nice of him to do that." He let hope leak into his voice. "Does this mean I don't have to do some of my normal chores? The really long ones?" He let sadness take the place of hope. "I guess not, that wouldn't be fair. It's just…." And here he layered it on thick. "- I guess I just want a chance to enjoy my life before MI6 tries to come back….." He looked away, for effect.

Jack's eyes softened. "You go out today, Alex. Go somewhere with Tom; Shane will handle most of your chores. I'm sure he doesn't mind. Would you like to meet him?"

Whoops. That was not part of the plan. He did not want his get-out-of-chores-free card go to waste. Not to mention, the world's karma depended on him!

"Um, I'd really like to hurry to Tom's house. He told me at school that if I could make it to his house by ten thirty, his mom could give us ride to wherever we want to go." That gave him twenty minutes to get to Tom's according to Jack. He should really hurry.

"Well, hurry then. It's ten past." Jack handed him his coat.

"I will," he promised. A devilish sort of elation sprung up from the pit of his stomach. He headed out the back door.

Jack pulled out a list of chores she had set up for Alex and began to sort out what she'd impose on her dear boyfriend. After all, nothing was more bonding than cleaning each other's houses, right?


	3. Chapter 3

I think this chapter is a little longer than usual. Oh well. Penance for being late.

---

"—right, so now guess who's gonna be doing my chores?" Alex finished, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Tom gaped at him. "No way! No damn way!"

Alex grinned, his usual maturity replaced by the ruffian that exists in all teenagers, no matter how much they strike people as 'little adults'. "I'm not being mean, not after all he's done to me…."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

Alex gave him a mock annoyed look. "I am merely assiting karma in a long awaited 'what goes up, must come down' occurrence. That's all. If I didn't, well, the balance of the universe would be threatened forever!" He grinned again. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Tom thought about this. "You know, you can't avoid meeting him forever. What are you going to do? If he's a loose cannon like you say he is…. You're digging your own grave."

Alex snorted. "Don't be dumb. Of course I'll have to meet him eventually. I'm just going to do my damn best to prolong the space in between now and then. Besides, you know me; I have a plan."

Tom gave him a flat look, "Didn't your last plan involve base jumping into a secure facility?"

Alex looked vaguely sheepish. He waved it off. "That wasn't my fault and you know it. Besides, you can't penetrate a secure facility, and I did, so obviously it did not qualify for the title secure facility. Not to mention, this plan is based on human behavior." He winked. "Simple psycology."

Tom shook his head. "In other words, you're preparing yourself to get your ass handed to you."

By this point, Wolf wanted to shoot himself.

He'd been stuck in this godforsaken house for _six hours _and was not yet done with his list of tasks to be completed. And what was more important, Jack didn't seem to be doing a damn thing. She just kind of wandered in every now and then, asking him if he was hungry, or thirsty, etc?

If he had to wash another damn window, weed another garden, mow another lawn, rearrange another room, carry another heavy box up two flights of stairs, prune another rose bush, scrub another half dozen sinks, construct another flower box, fix another leaky faucet, oil any more squeaky door hinges, fix another dishwasher, dust another valuable/fragile object which seemed to have more crevasses and craters than the face of the moon, or do another damn chore, he was going to abort mission! No woman was worth that much!

What the hell? Why did she have to live in a huge Chelsea house? This place was bigger than most of the apartments in his complex combined! She should hire a maid, not con any sucker dumb enough to date her into doing the work!

Jack came back into the room. "How are you doing, honey?"

All it took was one look at her impressive curves, flawless skin, and gifted bosom before he was opening his mouth, and against his own will answering, "Great."

Alex slowly cracked the back door open. That car in front of his house was still there, so Wolf—or Shane —was likely still here. He looked left to right before slowly tiptoeing up the stairs. He hoped to get to the safety of his room before he had to confront anyone. Maybe he should have tried to climb through his window?

And break his neck while he was at it? It was HIS house, dammit! Male pride and stubborness overrode all other things at the moment.

He was almost to his room. Three yards, in fact.

He slowly slunk down the hallway, not making a sound.

Two yards. Almost there.

He didn't hear someone come up behind him.

One yard. And-!

"Alex! You're home!" said Jack happily. "You're just in time for dinner! Me and Shane are about to go out, why don't you come with? He's in the living room, why don't you come meet him?"

Thinking fast, Alex clutched his stomach and said queasily, "No thanks. Tom's mother bought us something, and I think it's made me sick. I think I just need to rest, maybe sleep it off."

"Poor thing," Jack cooed. "Maybe I should stay home and take care of you—"

"NO!" Alex nearly shouted. "That's all right," he said to Jack's startled look. "I'll be okay. Besides, you seem to really like this guy. Go out and have fun, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he bolted into his room.

Oh, thank god. Safety.

-----------

Jack stared after him. "Maybe I ought to make him something anyway. Just in case…." She went downstairs and pulled out some things. Shane came into the room.

"Are we going?"

"Not for a bit," she informed him. She stirred the broth. "Poor kiddo's feeling sick. I'm making him some broth before we head out. He insists we go out and have fun; he's such a sweet kid."

She didn't notice Shane roll his eyes.

When it was ready, she ladeled the broth into a bowl and put it on a tray. "Hon, can you run this up to him for me? I'm kind of tired after doing all that work today."

"Sure thing," he replied through gritted teeth. He took the tray, seething all the way.

Alex had been listening at the top of the stairs, hiding in the shadows. You couldn't see the top of the stairs from the kitchen, but you were close enough (not to mention the house echoed beautifully) to hear every word. Hearing Wolf coming up the stairs, he bolted for his room.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…..

He hurled himslef onto his bed, and began wrapping himself in his comforter. Hearing that Wolf was almost to his room, he buried his face in his pillow, completely swamped in his blankets.

He heard Wolf come into his room. "Jack sent me up with this broth and we're going to go out, 'kay, kid?"

Alex replied, "Fine, but I feel too sick to eat anything." He knew his reply sounded muffled, but that was okay, so long as Wolf didn't know it was him, he could settle for being 'that weird kid Jack takes care of'.

"Whatever," grumbled Wolf, sticking the tray on his bedside table. "See ya. Nice meeting you." He left the room in a hurry. He was quite eager to leave the house, if only to leave the threshold he'd cleaned about fifty billion times.


	4. Chapter 4

Terribly sorry for being so late. I'm just dumb. And apathetic. Sorry. I was dropped on my head as a child and that's resulted in my being an idiot who cannot make herself sit down and write. Whatever. Oh well. **feels dazed as though on drugs** It's Ibuprofen, actually. Talk about hard core. This is probably going to be really short. Sorry. I'm on drugs, remember? If it wasn't short, Alex would discover mystical powers, Jack would become a vampire, and Yassen would return from the dead and dispute John Rider's claim of parentage. And Wolf would invite his pink elephant comrades over for strip poker. Be grateful.

Alex heard the door slam and leapt up. He scuttled to his window and peered out cautiously, watching as Wolf-- or Shane or whatever his name REALLY was-- pulled away from his house.

Only then did he allow himself to sag in relief. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned into the wall. "Damn, that was close," he muttered to himself.

This was bad.

Clearly, Jack would want to properly introduce the two to each other sometime soon. Shit. That meant a little less fun, and a lot more opportunity to let Wolf beat the shit out of him. He gnawed at his fingernail. That probably wouldn't happen for a day or two, maybe a week hopefully. His plan might be needed after all, and much sooner than he'd figured.

He sat down. First order of business, avoid being home at all costs. If the meeting would happen, it would happen here but so long as Alex wasn't here, he could hold off on meeting Wolf face to face until he knew what his story would be. He would also have to figure out a way to convince Jack he wasn't pulling the wool over her eyes, and hadn't been trying to avoid meeting him.

He pulled the drapes back and glanced out at the church near his house. He had an excellent view of it's steeples, but not the entire thing; it was too distant and surrounded by other buildings of the same height and size. He'd been inside it maybe once or twice, but he'd always liked the look of it. Now he felt an urge to salute the "Virgin" Mary. Talk about a woman who stuck to her story, he thought, not without a certain respect.

(A/N: No offense to any Christians; I happen to be one and that doesn't stop me from poking fun here and there. Once again, don't take me seriously.)

Jack ate lunch slowly. It was midafternoon the next day, and she was thoughtfully gazing out the window while she nibbled at her pasta and french bread. She sipped her grapjuice, which was her version of wine, since she'd never felt comfortable leaving alcohol in the presence of a child and had not dropped the habit once Alex grew up a bit. This was a calm moment, and she used it to think.

Last night she and Shane had gone out. They'd had a good time; they'd gone out to dinner and then they went dancing at a club. But something in her gut told her something was off. Shane had seemed moody, and upset all night last night. She wondered if he was mad at her. Was she coming on a little too strong?

And Alex had been avoiding this place lately. He'd gone to Tom's house two days in a row, and that wasn't like him, not with Tom's parents divorcing so nastily. Not to mention, he'd been sick the night before, but had felt well enough to go to his friend's house? Then again, he'd always been a quick healer….

She shook her head.

Something was off and she figured she'd know what, sooner or later.

Wolf pulled into the driveway. He put the car in park, turned it off, and then put his head on the steering wheel. He looked up at the house before his with an expression of utmost loathing. Shoving down the urge to flip the damn building off, he put his head in his hands.

It astounded him. He'd parachuted into enemy territories, negotiated hostage situations in hostile environments, and lived in Baghdad (which was worrisome enough on it's own) . But never- EVER- had he detested the thought of walking into a place as much as he did about Jack's—or whoever's house it was.

He got out slowly, taking his time. If he hurried, and told Jack that he had to do something for work, he could get out of there fast and still be on good terms with Jack. Then again, he was having second thoughts, even about that.

He stepped out of the car and began to walk up the drive at a snail's pace. Was it really worth it, he demanded of himself? Was she really worth all this pain and agony?

She opened the door and he got another good look at her.

She was, damn her.

Alex cut through his backyard, apprehensive of what he might encounter at home.

He was worried about coming home early, both out of fear of meeting Wolf and the more unholy threat of be commandeered into doing chores. He shook his head. He'd have to risk it. Tom's parents had worked themselves into a nasty state, and were chucking things at each other's head when he'd decided he'd overstayed his welcome. Tom had been mortified, and with a shamed face apologized to Alex and miserably told him that they didn't have to come to his house again.

He hadn't wanted to make Tom feel bad, but he couldn't really help the situation, not to mention Tom's parents probably could do without the worry of a guest in the house.

He opened his back door, lost in his thoughts, and came face to face with….

Wolf dropped the plate he was washing. It fell into the sink with a clatter. Too stunned to speak, he just stared at Alex with an expression of complete shock.

Alex mimicked his expression with one of utter horror. He'd have to be quick on his feet if he wanted to pull this one off.

Damn. At least he was a decent actor.


	5. Chapter 5

In the time that it has taken me to get on with this story, aliens could have landed and killed us all. Damn, I'm good, no? Sorry, sorry, I know half of you have probably lost interest, and I promise I'll do better. It's longer than the last one, if that redeeming little quality helps.

"YOU!" howled Alex, before Wolf could say anything.

"Him?" Jack looked from one face to the other. She didn't sound angry, just confused.

Wolf opened his mouth to speak and Alex took that as his cue to flee the room. He hurdled through the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway and into his room, which he promptly slammed and locked. He ran his hands through his hair and thought to himself, _At least I stuck to the plan_.

A second later, Jack knocked on his door. "Alex, what's going on?"

Wolf stared after them is shock, the washcloth still in his hand.

It hadn't occurred to him to follow them and get to the bottom of this, but then again, how often is something like this sprung on you so unexpectedly? Besides, his thoughts were whirling confusedly like Amish people in Circuit City.

Why the hell was Cub here? And why did he act so horrified to see him? He'd been fine with him (more or less) when they'd raided that school a while back. Jack seemed to know him…..

Oi, shit.

The _kid. _That damn kid Jack took care of! Now he recalled the name: Alex. He hadn't made the connection. Even though he'd been told his name before he'd been briefed for the raid, he still thought of the brat as Cub. Then again, Alex was a common name….

How could they have missed each other this whole time? He'd been seeing Jack for monthes! Actually, he'd only been hanging around the place for about a week, and the closest contact he'd had with Alex had been when he was sick, swaddled in blankets up to his….

After about a full minute, once the thought had penetrated his shock-filled mind, Wolf's visage transformed into his namesake's.

Rather convienant, wasn't it? That Alex hadn't been home at all, except that once when he couldn't be recognized, while Wolf had been there the entire time cleaning, and repairing and doing those infernal chores…. The _chores…._

Wolf pushed up his sleeves (ignoring the fact he'd already done it before starting the dishes) and thudded up the stairs, ready to do business.

"Oy, brat!"

"Alex, what's going on?"

Alex cursed and maneuvered his voice to the right pitch and emotion. "Is—is he out there? With you?"

"No…. Alex, what's the matter? You seem to know Shane, how is that?" Jack was sounding increasingly more alarmed. Alex had never really acted this way before and Jack was not prepared to handle this kind of situation out of the blue. The last time he'd looked so traumatized was when MI6….

Wait…. Oh no, they had better not have…. Jack's mind came to a conclusion surprisingly fast. It wasn't the correct one, but we must give credit to her associative memory.

"Alex," she demanded. "Is he from MI6? Is that why you're so upset to see him?"

His head jerked in surprise. She'd come to that conclusion already? Well, that saved him some time. He made his voice tremble a little. "Maybe…" he murmured in a soft voice. He hunted around for his eye drops; he may need them.

"I _knew _it! Damn them, sending him to _spy_ on us! I'm going to bloody _murder_ him!"

Wolf sent to spy on them? In all this time, that had never occurred to him. Wolf had just been… Wolf. In an amusing situation no less.

But it made so much sense. Why he'd been hanging around, even with all those chores. Why he was back from Baghdad.

Then again, he'd looked so confused….

Didn't matter right now. Karma was calling….

He let out a sniffling sound, and quickly squeezed some of the eyedrops he'd found into his eyes.

"Alex, are you all right? You're not crying, are you?"

"No," said Alex, sniffling.

"Why are you so upset?"

Alex considered his phrasing, and decided having a stun grenade go off on him counted. "When MI6 was training me… he beat me up."

Dead silence.

"WHAT!?!?! WHY?!"

"I think he resented me for being a kid. He was always picking on me." He put a despairing little note in his voice. He didn't really feel bad about manipulating her. She did it to him all the time, plus Karma was on his side (there's just no higher justification, is there?).

He opened the door a crack and peered out enough to let her see the fake tears. He was about to open his mouth when he heard: "OY, BRAT!"

He slammed the door. "He's going to kill me!"

To Jack, it sounded like he was sobbing in terror. In reality, he was laughing. Wolf was about to get his ass kicked by a furious Jack, who was pretty good at martial arts (no that good, but good enough to have a solid punch).

She whirled on Wolf, who had just gotten to the top of the stairs and grabbed the nearest thing to her (a broom that had been lying in the hallway, where Wolf had left it, just to tick her off. Say hello to Karma, Wolf.) She brandished it like a sword.

"You—are—dead!" she snarled, eyes ablaze.

Wolf's mouth dropped open.


	6. Chapter 6

You won't believe what happened to me. I got conned into going to a church group function and ended up in Salt Lake City, in a cheap motel, and with semi-dyed red hair. The only thing that could have completed the oddity would have been waking up with my shoes on but my socks off and a tattoo I didn't remember getting.

Anyway, I'm only a chapter or two from and ending this, then I may do a sequal. Suggestions?

For Wolf, it was as though time suddenly stood still. He suddenly became increasingly aware of his environment; the smell of cheap wood polish, the redish-orange strands of Jack's hair, the sound of Alex's sobbing/laughing. He paused, trying to sort out his senses when reality came crashing down on him.

In the form of a broomstick.

"YOU—BASTARD!"

What the….?

He was so surprised, he didn't even raise his hands to shield himself from her blows until Jack tried to nail his head with the base of the broom.

"HOW—DARE—YOU—COME—INTO—THIS—HOUSE--!"

Every other word was puncuated with a jab or a swing. Jack was ready to impail him with her broomstick, and he knew it. He began backing away as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, that strategy came to end when he hit the wall.

"THINKING—YOU—COULD—SPY—ON—US--!"

Having trained with the SAS, he was capable of defending himself, but he didn't really want to hurt her (no, it was Alex who he REALLY wanted to hurt) and he was a little too shell-shocked by the entire situation to formulate a self-defense strategy.

Wait…. spy on them? Did she say, SPY on them?

"FOR—THOSE—GODDAMN—SONS—OF--BITCHES--!"

"Honey…." He tried weakly. "What do you mean—"

"DON'T—YOU—HONEY—ME—YOU—JACKASS!" She paused in her blows. "MI6 has done a lot of shitty things, but this one is at the top!"

MI 6? What did they have to do with anything?

"What are you talking about?" he managed, while simultaneously dodging her barrage.

She began attacking him with more vigor (if that was at all possible) and shrieking, "YOU—KNOW—DAMN—WELL--WHAT—I'M—TALKING—ABOUT! GET OUT!"

At this point, unbeknownst to the 'quarraling lovers', Alex had been drawn out of his room against his will by his overwhelming desire to see all the action.

He stood, right by his door, watching in fascination (and with a certain degree of elation) as Jack beat the crap out of his old nemesis. He clutched something to his chest, having forgotten all about it.

Poor, poor Alex.

Karma's funny like that.

Jack could not remember a time when she had been more pissed. However, that was fine with her, because that just meant she'd been saving this rage for a special occasion, and honey, let's forget the champegne and dining table—the special occasion had arrived and it was time to bring out the broomstick. (This all made sense in her mind.)

It was while inititating a particularly violent swing, that she caught a glimpse of Alex standing in his doorway.

What is he doing out here, she wondered. Isn't he scared of Shane?

She whipped around and jabbed at her boyfriend (soon-to-be-ex, if getting into a violent broom war didn't already make it official) before he could get away or gain any ground. She planted the broom on the ground and used it for balance and she planted a kick into his solar plexus, and listened to the air rush out of his lungs with a satisfying grunting noise. He sunk to the floor and tried to regain his breath.

She nodded in satisfaction. She was never going to be a master of Karate, but being able to take down a big guy like him was satisying, if she did say so herself.

She turned back to Alex, and that was when she spotted what was in his hands.

Eye drops?

That was when she realized that Alex's eyes were riveted on Wolf, looking for all the world like the cat that swallowed the canary. A childish glee lit his face, and his hands clutched the bottle to his chest as a schoolgirl would clutch her books. Like a security blanket.

Was he feeling alright? She hadn't seen him lately… why was that again? He went to see Tom for the past two days…. That was sort of strange.

Her mind returned the the eye drops. She remembered seeing his tear stained face only moments before…. He wouldn't have dry eyes then so why….

He must have faked his tears, she concluded a few seconds later. But why?

Suddenly, memories arose. His absense, his request for less chores, his sickness when Shane was over, the eye drops….

Suddenly, her rage half deserted her, replaced by confusion. Why would Alex do all this?

"Alex," she demanded, eyes flashing. "Why did you do this?"

She was gonna get answers. NOW.


	7. Chapter 7

Right, well…

Ahem.

Ok, guys, sorry I haven't updated in five billion years. Shit happens.

Looking over the story, I can't help but face-palm. Seriously, I look at this, and want to cry. I think my inner child (and her literary soul) is curled up in a mental corner doing just that. On that note, if I continue this story, I'm going to have to do a lot of revision.

I've gotten a remarkable number of story updates and stuff like that, but then again, I blame the fact that there just isn't very many stories in this fandom that doesn't involve Alex and some mysterious girl (or not so mysterious girl) who kicks ass and is really funny, smart, and pretty, witty, and ….

You get the picture.

Anyway, just letting you poor, poor fans know. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
